


After You

by exyking



Series: Lamen Kinks [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Damen (Captive Prince), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Subspace, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Laurent, Sex Toys, Switching, Tumblr Prompt, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: Damen was ridiculously hard and desperately unsatisfied, and it was all Laurent’s fault.





	After You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: For the kink thing... Mmm orgasm denial? Like Laurent has Damen wear a cock ring and rides him or has Damen do stuff to him and doesn't let him come until he's done with all his orgasms, as many as you feel like him wanting to have? And Damen's loving it cause he loves just getting Laurent off but is pretty desperate for his own release by the end?
> 
> #2: Oh SHIT would you consider writing some good old fashioned orgasm denial? Maybe some bondage thrown in there too? Tbh you could write about mud and I'd love it
> 
> #3: always wanted to read Laurent edging Damen for like, hours, if you are interested in writing that :D
> 
>    
> Hoo boy, you guys know what you want. I hope it satisfies!

Damen was ridiculously hard and desperately unsatisfied, and it was all Laurent’s fault.

He wanted to come. He’d wanted to come for so long it physically _hurt_. His dick was aching, throbbing hot and hard against his stomach, his balls were so sensitive that every jerk of his hips made the coarse hair of his thighs rub against them, and it took everything he had not to hiss at the pleasurable pain it caused.

It had started out as a game, as most experiments with Laurent did, but it had quickly turned into an exercise in frustration, when Damen realised that there was only person enjoying himself in this situation, and it wasn’t him.

Damen had awoken aroused as he frequently did, and had nuzzled himself into his husband’s back, pressing his hips into Laurent’s ass. Laurent had woken with a sound of pleasure and turned in his arms, and then they’d been kissing and rutting against once another, hands stroking and bringing one another pleasure.

Except, just when Damen had been about to come, Laurent had stopped.

Damen had growled in distress and pushed his hips forward, pressing his cock further into Laurent’s grip, trying to chase the release that was _so close,_ but Laurent released him and rolled away. Damen cursed him, dismayed that Laurent would just abandon him so close to finishing, and so had taken himself in hand to finish the job only for Laurent to knock his hand away.

He had looked up in confusion, and found Laurent’s mouth twisting into a wry smile. He was holding something in his hands.

“I want to try something,” he said.

Damen raised a brow.

“What’s your signal?”

“Isthima.” By now Damen was intrigued. They both had their signals, indications that they wanted whatever play they were doing to stop, but they only ever brought that up when something particularly frisky was on the cards. Damen sat up, momentarily distracted from his desperate erection as he tried to peer at what Laurent had in his hands. “Laurent, what is that?”

With a widening grin, Laurent opened his hands to reveal what he held. At first, Damen had no idea what it was. There were two small rings, both made of burnished gold, maybe each as thick as his finger.

“Have you ever heard of a cock ring?”

Damen swallowed.

Laurent pushed him back down to the bed and straddled him, seating himself low on Damen’s thighs. He took Damen’s cock in hand again, and Damen hissed at how good the touch felt.

“I want to put it on you,” Laurent said.

“What does it do?”

Laurent laughed. He looked so beautiful seated on Damen’s lap, naked and aroused and haloed by the rising sun, that Damen couldn’t help the warm surge of affection that made his cock jerk. Laurent squeezed it in reprimand, though it only made Damen groan.

“It prevents you from reaching climax.”

Damen blinked at Laurent in surprise. What on earth was the point of such a thing? Who would want to be stopped from reaching climax? The idea of such denial baffled him.

Laurent chuckled at his bewilderment, and rolled the bands between his fingers. “Will you try it, for me?”

“I…” Damen frowned down at the innocuous little rings for a moment. He was not only confounded by their purpose, but also how the mechanics of it worked. How could such a tiny little thing stop him from coming? Would it hurt? He wasn’t averse to a little pain, but this was his cock they were talking about.

But, Laurent wanted to try it.

Through all their adventurous play in these last years, Laurent had allowed no undue harm or discomfort to befall him yet, at least, none that Damen hadn’t readily agreed to. Damen trusted Laurent, trusted that there was a purpose to this, even if he couldn’t yet see it.

Besides, the heated gleam of Laurent’s eyes and the smirk on his lips told Damen that the idea of it was very appealing to him.

Damen never could refuse his husband anything.

“Ok,” he’d said.

That was how he found himself here; hands tied to the bed with soft, red rope, his cock trapped in one band, his balls snugly secured in the other, both squeezing just tight enough to pinch.

Damen had quickly discovered that the bands were very effective.

When he had been secured into place, Laurent began by kissing him. He lay along Damen’s side, tucked into the curves of his body, and kissed him so long and deep that Damen was thoroughly dizzy by the end of it. He kissed down Damen’s neck, nibbling the tender skin of his throat and the lobes of his ears, all the places he knew brought Damen the most pleasure, before moving down to his nipples. Damen’s nipples weren’t quite as sensitive as Laurent’s were, but he still groaned and writhed when Laurent began sucking and biting at them, fingers pinching one while his mouth attended the other. After a long time, Laurent finally moved on, kissing and sucking down his stomach, tongue dipping into his navel, fingers occasionally pinching sensitive spots just to make Damen squirm.

Damen’s arousal was like an inferno in his gut. He needed Laurent to touch his cock _now_ , and he didn’t hesitate to tell him so, even if Laurent only laughed against his hip.

Laurent finally relented and pressed a kiss to the head.

The band on Damen’s cock had trapped all the blood and heat there, and every kiss and touch Laurent lavished on him made it throb, forcing him ever closer to the edge and never further away. He was so sure he was about to come, the could feel himself teetering on the precipice of release, the long climb of pleasure was so close to his grasp it was nigh unbearable. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t get himself there, no matter how good it felt. It was so close, so infuriatingly, painfully close, but it just… he couldn’t...

Laurent took the head of his cock into his mouth and _sucked._

What followed was an exercise in pleasure and torture both. For what felt like hours, Laurent’s skilful mouth worked him into a frenzy, sucking and licking at tender spots, taking him deep and swallowing around him again and again. It was so good, better than anything Damen could remember, but he _couldn’t_ _come_. He just physically couldn’t get there, even if he felt half a breath away from it, constantly so close that his toes were curling and his hands were shaking and he could hardly _breathe._

He thought he would go mad.

Laurent didn’t relent for a long time. He played with Damen as slow and as hard as he liked, in equal measures gentle and almost cruel in his handling, balancing on the knifes edge of what was too much and not enough in a way that only Laurent could. Damen could do nothing but yank fruitlessly at his bonds and try to fuck into Laurent’s mouth, try to chase the orgasm that always, always eluded him.

Laurent ignored his desperation, ignored his shameless pleading and begging but for when he threatened to gag Damen if he wouldn’t keep quiet, which only made Damen beg _more_.

When Damen accidently jerked his hips too hard, fucking his cock deep down Laurent’s throat and making him gag—which felt frankly incredible— Laurent circled his hand around Damen’s tied balls and pulled down _hard._ The flare of pleasure and pain that shot up into his body from the rough-handled organ was excruciating. It made Damen yell as his body arched high off the bed, trying to escape the fire licking up his groin and fanning out across his stomach. It was too much. It should have been impossible to feel so much. It felt like coming and dying all at once, though he knew he was doing neither.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Damen cried, twisting and writhing, trying to get away and closer all at once, his body so taught it felt as though he were going to shatter into a million pieces.

“Relax,” Laurent said, somewhere far away, “Damen, relax for me.”

What else could Damen do but obey?

The effort of unwinding the tension exhausted him, and he collapsed back into the sheets, panting heavily. Laurent released his cruel grip, but he soothingly caressed Damen’s sac as he waited for Damen to catch his breath, pressing affectionate kisses to his hips.

“Are you alright?” Laurent asked.

Damen swallowed as well as he could around his dry throat. “Yes,” he said. “Fuck.”

“Intense?”

Damen could only nod. He could never have imagined that being denied the ability to come would make every touch, every pleasure, so much more powerful. It was overwhelming. He had never felt like a prisoner of his own body, trapped and tormented by his own arousal and desire, never felt so tormented by the one thing that had always been so easily within his reach. It was… _intense_.

He was entirely at Laurent’s mercy.

“Shall I continue?”

“Fuck yes.”

Laurent was grinning at him. He moved back up Damen’s body and kissed him again, so much gentler now, as though trying to make up for the cruel pleasure he had inflicted. Damen moaned into his mouth. Even kissing made his cock throb.

He felt Laurent’s own cock pressed against him, rock hard and leaking pre-cum on his thigh. Damen shivered with the knowledge that watching Damen lose his mind to this made Laurent hard even without being touched.

“I want you to fuck me,” Damen said against Laurent’s lips.

Laurent stilled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Laurent,” Damen complained, chasing after his lips. “I need it.”

Laurent chuckled, but he kissed Damen and that was all that mattered.

Laurent pushed Damen’s thighs apart and settled himself between them, then distracted Damen with kisses down his belly as he fetched the orange scented oil he preferred. He rubbed gentle fingers down Damen’s taint first, pressing harder when he’d found the spot that made Damen’s toes curl. He rubbed over his hole, teasing the twitching muscle while Damen tried to push down against him, then poured the oil down over his fingers, scooping the excess up and pressing it inside Damen.

“Laurent,” Damen breathed, trying so hard to fuck himself down on Laurent’s evasive fingers. “Please…”

“I love the way you sound when you beg,” Laurent said. “Filthy and shameless, like a whore. Tell me, husband, has anyone ever made you beg before?”

“You know they haven’t,” Damen said. “Only you.”

He thought Laurent might have preened at the thought, but he had little time to notice, as Laurent finally relented and pressed the tip of his finger inside.

Damen couldn’t help the way he tensed. It felt so strange, still, to be penetrated down there. But it felt good, too, because Laurent was inside him, where no one had been before him. Damen shuddered, spreading his legs even wider to let Laurent know he wanted more.

As always, when they did this, Damen felt closer to Laurent than he ever had. The intimacy of allowing Laurent inside his body was intoxicating. When Damen looked up into his stormy blue eyes, he knew his husband felt it too.

One finger was quickly pressed to the knuckle, too quickly for Damen to prepare himself and relax, though the burn of the insertion felt good in its own way.

“Relax for me,” Laurent purred. “Open for me, Damen.”

One finger became two, and Laurent turned wicked in his teasing. He probed Damen with infuriating skill, teasing his knuckles around the rim every time he thrust gently in, and quickly finding the bundle of nerves that lay just a little further inside, crooking his fingers to touch them. That touch wasn’t pleasurable at first, Damen was far too sensitive and wound up for the stimulation to feel anything other than intensely overwhelming. It made his breath catch in his throat as he tensed up even more, and that in turn made the fingers inside him feel bigger.

Laurent pressed his fingers against the outside of that place on Damen’s taint, and stimulated those nerves from the inside and out. Damen shouted and tried his best to shy away from the overstimulation, but Laurent just sat himself on Damen’s thighs and held him down. He pressed harder, and Damen felt moisture well up in his eyes.

“Laurent fuck, please, I can’t…”

Laurent hushed him. His fingers gentled, but didn’t go away. “You can take it. You know your signal?”

“Yes, fuck, fuck…”

“What is it?”

“Isthima.”

“Are you using it?”

Damen trembled, hips still jerking in a fruitless attempt to escape, or maybe to seek more, Damen didn’t even know. “No,” he said, and meant it.

“Good.”

Laurent didn’t tease him much longer. Satisfied that he had rendered Damen to a moaning, overstimulated wreck, he slid down off Damen’s thighs and moved his fingers away from the swollen bundle of nerves. His wrapped his hand around Damen’s cock, and Damen squeezed his eyes shut. At the same time his fingers pushed back in, Laurent stroked down, peeling back the foreskin to reveal the engorged, purpled crown. When his fingers thrust in again, he pressed a thumb to the slit, his other fingers massaging the underside of the head. Damen whined, hands balled into fists, and thumped his head back on the bed.

“You are beautiful. So hard for me,” Laurent said, his tone teasing. “I think you like this.”

He punctuated that thought with another pointed jab of his fingers, timed with torturous precision with the tip of his thumbnail digging into the slit of Damen’s cock.

“You are mine.”

Those words did indescribable things to Damen, made something curl in satisfaction low in his belly, even as his legs shook and his hands tremored at the torture of Laurent’s unrelenting touch.

“I am yours,” he growled.

“I did not think you would do this for me,” Laurent said, soothing the head of Damen’s cock with a broad stroke of his thumb. “I certainly did not think you’d enjoy it nearly so much.”

“Laurent—” But Laurent twisted his fingers inside to press that place again, silencing Damen with a cry. He clearly wasn’t finished.

“Seeing you spread like this, moaning and crying out for me like a desperate whore, writhing on my fingers like you can’t get enough… you haven’t even come, but you want to, don’t you? You want to come so badly it _hurts.”_

Damen could only nod, because Laurent’s fingers weren’t letting up.

“It feels like you’re on the edge, doesn’t it? Like all it would take is one touch and you’d come apart, but you can’t, can you? No matter what I do to you, you just cannot come.”

Damen groaned, hips bucking up to fuck himself on Laurent’s fingers.

“Laurent, please…”

“I think we ought to do this more often, if it reduces you to such. The King of Akielos, writhing like a slut and begging like a whore, so desperate for release he’d do anything for it.”

Damen was shaking his head, trying to deny these truths, but Laurent was thrusting a third finger inside him, and pressing all three ruthlessly against that sensitive place. Damen shouted, back arching off the bed.

“You would deny it? Oh, but I think your body tells me a different story.” Laurent thrust again. The headboard creaked as Damen pulled viciously against his bonds.

“Laurent, please, just shut up and fuck me,” he pleaded.

Laurent laughed.

His fingers slid out and Damen whined at the loss, feeling so empty it was unbearable.

“Oh, but I think you like it when I talk,” Laurent said.

Damen didn’t have a chance to reply, because Laurent was slicking himself up—and fuck that was the sexiest thing Damen had ever seen in his life—and moving between Damen’s legs. He captured Damen’s calves and pressed them back, bending Damen in half.

Laurent’s cock was so much bigger and longer than his fingers. It burned when he pushed in, hot, sharp pain shooting up Damen’s spine from the stretch, but Damen didn’t care about that, because no amount of pain in the world would make the feeling of Laurent inside him less than _perfect._

The way Laurent groaned was perfect, too. His eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted around ragged breaths, and his hips stuttered a little. His hands tightened on Damen’s calves, and the little points of his nails dug into Damen’s skin deliciously.

“Damen,” Laurent groaned.

If Damen could have, he would have pulled Laurent close and kissed him.

It had been a long time since they’d done this, as their preference tended towards the opposite, but Damen had missed it. He missed feeling Laurent inside him, his perfect cock spreading him open and stretching him deep. He missed the precise, deliberate way that Laurent fucked him, methodically striking the place of pleasure inside him and delighting in the way it made Damen tighten around him. Laurent was so beautiful like this; above him, within him, surrounding Damen utterly, his hips working tirelessly against Damen’s thighs, his eyes closed and face flushed in pleasure.

If Damen had been able to, he’d have come the moment Laurent bottomed out inside him. As it was, he could only hold on for dear life as Laurent used his body for his own pleasure, ignoring Damen’s aching, painful cock as it slapped against his stomach with every measured thrust.

If before had been torturous, now it was blissful agony.

Laurent was never silent for a moment. He allowed himself to make the noises he often stifled, soft sighs of pleasure, groans that rumbled in his chest and spilled from his mouth in delicious grunts and cries, and Damen was utterly lost in them.

It was so much, too much, but _so good_. Damen begged and moaned, completely lost to the overstimulation of being fucked and denied release. It felt like being caught in the moment before climax, only it never ended. Damen was absolutely incoherent by the time Laurent finally came inside him.

With a last handful of thrusts, Laurent slumped on top of him, hair sticking with sweat to Damen’s heaving chest. He purred against Damen, much like a cat, and flicked his nipple playfully.

“Laurent, can I come? Please, please, Laurent I need to…”

Laurent sat up on Damen’s chest, tracing little patterns over his sweat slicked skin. “Do you think you can hold out for a little longer?” He asked. “I want to ride you.”

Oh gods, Damen was going to _die._

“I know you can handle it, sweetheart,” Laurent said.

Damen honestly didn’t know if he could. His cock was hurting now, harder than rock and positively _throbbing_ with every beat of his heart. His balls were drawn up so tight against the cock ring that they ached sharply and _constantly_. He was a shivering, sweating mess. Even a gust of wind felt like too much.

“Laurent, please…”

Laurent hushed him again, this time granting Damen a kiss. Damen chased his lips with all the strength that remained to him, desperate for more.

“If you cannot take it, you will use your signal and I will remove the ring,” Laurent told him, his hand caressing Damen’s face so softly and sweetly. “But, if you think you can hold on for me, I’m going to plug my come inside you and fuck myself on your cock until I come again.”

Damen could picture it. He could picture the bliss of being filled up again, a plug keeping Laurent’s seed inside him like a claim, a lewd brand, while his husband writhed on his lap, fucking himself on Damen’s cock as he liked.

“Choose, Damen.”

Damen thought they both already knew what he would choose, but Laurent insisted on hearing it anyway.

“Do it,” he said.

Laurent rewarded him with another kiss, a little harder than the first. Damen closed his eyes to savour it.

Laurent slithered back down Damen’s body, deliberately rubbing against Damen’s aching cock as he went, and leant over to the bedside table to fetch something. Damen watched as he fished a toy out from the draw, a favourite of his that they rarely used, which seemed a terrible tragedy now that Damen thought about it; a glass phallus, perhaps half as thick as Damen’s own cock and the length of a hand, that narrowed sharply the end before a wide flare at the base that would secure it inside his body.

Laurent, catching Damen’s eyes, brought it to his mouth and licked along its length. Damen groaned at the sight.

Laurent slicked it with some of the orange scented oil, and pushed Damen’s legs wide enough apart to sit between them again. He worked it in slowly, allowing Damen’s tender passage to accommodate it gradually and without pain, as he distracted Damen by playing with his cock.

There was the strange sensation of his rim closing around the phallus as it reached it’s narrowed point, and the flare settled between his cheeks. It felt almost as though his ass was sucking it in, demanding to be filled, hungry for it. Laurent tapped the tip a couple of times to watch Damen squirm as the vibrations carried all the way inside him.

With the way it was seated, it only barely brushed his prostate, for which Damen was grateful. He wasn’t sure he could handle more than that at this point.

Laurent moved back up his body to straddle his chest. He traced his finger over Damen’s lips and pushed it into his mouth.

“Suck.”

Damen sucked the digit greedily, running his tongue along it’s length and hollowing his cheeks to draw it in further. Laurent’s eyes darkened, and he started to thrust the long finger in Damen’s mouth.

He moved off suddenly, and Damen complained at the loss before he realised Laurent was turning around and seating himself again, a little lower on Damen’s chest.

He realised with a jolt what Laurent was going to do a moment before he did it.

Laurent circled his hole with the spit slicked finger that Damen had sucked. He leant forward, propping himself up with one hand on Damen’s thigh, and arched his back so his prone lover could get a good view as he very suddenly thrust it inside himself.

Laurent’s harsh intake of breath was drowned out by Damen’s groan.

Damen ached to touch him, now more than ever. The memory of Laurent’s hot, slick hole, the way it greedily sucked him in, the way it pulsed around him when Laurent tensed and squirmed in pleasure, overwhelmed him. He wanted nothing more than to replace Laurent’s fingers with his own, but bound like this he could only watch as Laurent opened himself up with Damen’s own spit.

It dried quickly, which seemed to disappoint Laurent, as though he’d been hoping to slick the way with Damen’s saliva alone. He wasted little time in fetching the bottle of oil, pouring some of it over his fingers and quickly thrusting them back inside, as though he couldn’t bear to be empty a moment longer. Two fingers now, as deep as they could go at the angle. Damen watched the way Laurent’s hole stretched at the intrusion, the way the perfect, pink ring of muscle distorted with every thrust. The sounds it made were filthy and hypnotic, and every one of them went straight to Damen’s cock.

“How badly do you want to touch me, Damen?”

Damen growled. “More than anything.” His arms tensed against their bonds, pulling at the soft red rope binding them to the headboard. Unfortunately, Laurent was rather skilled at tying knots. There was no way he could free himself without ripping the headboard clean off the bed, which, he supposed, he could probably do if he tried hard enough, but he couldn’t imagine Laurent would be terribly happy about it.

He jolted when Laurent suddenly fisted his cock. Damen thought it was so hard by now, it could probably cut through diamonds. It hurt, because it was so sensitive and sore from such prolonged denial, but it felt so good, perhaps even better on account of those things, though Damen wasn’t in the frame of mind to analyse what _that_ meant. Damen would never have thought that Laurent teasing and denying him would affect him so badly.

“Laurent, please.”

“Tell me what you want, Damen.”

“Oh gods, I want to fuck you.”

Laurent chuckled, the sound breathy and perfect as he twisted his fingers. “Do you think you will be able to hold on for me?”

Damen whined.

“You will not come until I allow it,” Laurent said. “I want to fuck myself on your cock until I’m satisfied, I cannot have you going soft for me, now can I? Can you do that for me?”

For Laurent, Damen would do anything. Even if it killed him.

Laurent pulled his fingers free and reached again for the bottle of oil. He poured some on his hand, and reached behind him to grab Damen’s cock. Damen jerked at the touch, and groaned once more as Laurent stroked him from root to tip.

Laurent raised himself up, moved backwards until he was hovering right over it. The tip brushed his entrance, smearing Damen’s pre-come amidst the oil. Laurent hummed, enjoying the insistent weight of the hard, hot organ pressed against him.

Damen thought he’d have bruises from how hard he pulled against the ropes.

Laurent began to sink down, deliberately slowly. Damen hissed as he did. His body tensed, forcing his passage to clamp down around the toy inside him, which drove it into his prostate. Damen was so startled by it he unwittingly did it again. It appeared that Laurent intended to give him no respite, if even his attempts to clench and lessen the overwhelming stimulation was met by only more of it, in an inescapable cycle that was driving Damen mad.

Laurent fucked downwards in small increments, taking half an inch more before rising back up. He was tight and hot, wet and messy in the best possible way, and he strangled Damen’s cock with contractions of his inner muscles every time he lifted back up.

Laurent was enjoying it, if his harsh breaths were anything to judge by, if the nails digging into Damen’s thighs were anything to judge by.

Laurent slipped a little when he tried to readjust his grip, sinking down on Damen’s cock far more than he’d intended or braced himself for, and the resulting stretch made him gasp. The unexpected envelopment made Damen buck his hips, clenching harder around the toy around him as he was suddenly fully seated inside Laurent. Laurent arched his back, gorgeous planes of muscles rippling and bunching as his body tremored with the sudden feeling of being so deliciously full.

Damen did it again.

Laurent snarled, nails digging into Damen’s hips, pushing him back down and keeping him there. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes positively smouldering, and tsked.

“Cheater,” he said.

Damen growled and tried to buck up again. There was nothing else in the world for him, in that moment, but the feeling of Laurent’s body wrapped around his cock, and he needed _more_.

Laurent began to ride him. It was slow, in the way Laurent preferred, deep, complete strokes as he lifted himself up until only the head was inside and then sunk all the way back down. He gyrated his hips a little as he did, until Damen’s cock pressed just right inside him, and his inner muscles contracted in pleasure.

He held Damen down hard, adamantly refusing to let his husband fuck up into him. Laurent was controlling this; the pace, the depth, the angle. Damen was just a toy to be used for his pleasure, and Laurent used him shamelessly.

This torture was so much better and worse than being fucked. The pleasure concentrated on his cock was inescapable, wholly consuming, while the sharp sensitivity of his prostate being stroked by the phallus inside him every time he clenched never allowed him a moments rest.

Damen was so sensitive he could feel every ridge of Laurent’s passage, every crease of smooth, hot tissue that glided against him, and he struggled to escape from it, from the _too much_ pleasure that was surely driving him mad, even as he tried to get closer, deeper, to move faster, to take more. He couldn’t have said what he wanted, in that moment; to come, to stop, to die, to remain this way forever. He was burning up, floating away, so far from himself that it was almost as though he had left his body entirely. He could see the scene as though he were simply an observer, though every physical sensation consumed him utterly.

He was Laurent’s, totally, entirely. He belonged to him mind and body and soul.

The sudden emotion that bubbled up in his chest took him by surprise. It was so sudden and so intense that he couldn’t help the choked-out cry that escaped him. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling betrayed by the tears that welled in them, not tears of sensitivity this time, tears of a different kind. He tried to hide his face in his arm, but Laurent was touching him. He’d turned in his lap, still seated, still holding Damen inside him, almost like he was protecting him inside his body.

 “I’ve got you,” Laurent said, grinding his hips down hard, making Damen shudder. “You’re so good for me, my darling.”

He never stilled for a moment, and for that, Damen was pathetically grateful. If Laurent stopped, Damen thought he would break.

Laurent kept him on the edge for a long time, until his own cock had hardened once more and was leaking all over Damen’s stomach. He never once looked away, not once. His eyes bore into Damen’s and tore him apart, stripped him bare until he was _nothing_ under Laurent’s hands. Laurent consumed every last piece of him, and demanded more. Damen wanted to give him everything.

Damen could feel his own lips moving, felt words taking shape and pouring out like a bottle that had been unstopped and spilled.

“Laurent,” was what he said. “ _Laurent_.”

Laurent’s breaths were faster now, and Damen knew he was close. He wanted it, he wanted Laurent to come, to feel Laurent clench around him and paint his chest with stripes of white. He wanted it more than he wanted his own release. The thought of it was a distant thing now, secondary in every aspect to _Laurent_.

“So good for me, _Damen.”_ Laurent was reaching behind himself. Damen felt fingers on his cock where it wasn’t sheathed inside Laurent’s body. “Beg for it, sweetheart.”

“Please Laurent, please, please, _please_.”

Laurent made a strangled sound and Damen felt the moment Laurent’s entire body seized. He wanted to watch Laurent come apart, wanted to _feel it_ , but suddenly there was a clicking sound, the release of pressure in his groin, and Damen’s orgasm hit him harder than a stampede.

Everything whited out. Damen couldn’t breathe. His body was shaking, thrashing, splitting open and pouring out as the longest and most powerful orgasm he’d ever felt shattered him apart. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. He thought he heard shouting but every sense was blinded, the world around him had ended, and now there was only this: exquisite agony, rending him limb from limb, burning up every nerve like he’d been set aflame.

It must have lasted an eternity. By the time he finally started to come back to himself, when he could finally force ragged breaths into his lungs, his throat was painfully hoarse and his body ached like he’d been fighting for days. He realised belatedly that he was no longer lying down, and his hands were no longer bound. He felt something in his arms, something warm and solid and inexplicably _safe,_ heard soft murmured words in his ear that made his heart throb, felt soft fingers trailing through his hair, stroking him so gently, like he was made of glass, a precious thing.

He blinked his eyes open, and felt reality slowly slipping back into place.

“Damen,” he heard. He looked up, and saw Laurent looking back.

He’d broken through his bonds, as it transpired. He’d ripped them clean off the headboard, which explained the ache in his wrists, in his effort to get to Laurent. He’d wrapped him so tightly in his arms that he was surprised Laurent was able to breathe.

Laurent was laughing. Damen blinked at the sound, and found himself smiling as warmth filled his chest.

“You utter barbarian,” his husband giggled, pressing kisses to his forehead. “That is the last time I use ropes to tie you to anything.”

Damen opened his mouth to speak, but found his throat so hoarse he could barely manage a croak. Laurent hushed him, and moved in his arms, making as thought to leave them. Inexplicable panic ripped through Damen, and he tightened his hold. He couldn’t let Laurent go, couldn’t let him leave, not now, not when he’d been ripped apart into nothing, not when Laurent was the only thing keeping him together.

“Damen, look at me, it’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.”

Damen didn’t loosen his hold. He buried his face into Laurent’s chest.

Laurent resumed stroking his hair, continued to whisper sweet nothings in his ear until his breathing had evened out and the panic that had gripped him lessened. At Laurent’s coaxing, Damen relaxed his hold enough to let Laurent lean out of his arms and reach over to the bedside table. Damen realised at that moment, when Laurent’s muscled tensed as he leant, that Damen was still inside him. And he was still hard.

He hissed in oversensitivity, even as his cock throbbed. Laurent made a sound, and the hand on Damen’s shoulder tightened.

Laurent came back, and he was holding a glass of water. He made Damen drink it, every last drop, and wiped what had spilled from the corners of his mouth.

“Talk to me,” Laurent said when it was finished. He set the glass aside and took Damen’s face in his hands. “Are you alright?”

Damen nodded. He drew in a deep breath and leant forward. Laurent kissed him, so gently.

“Fuck, Laurent.”

Laurent laughed against his lips. His hand stroked Damen’s face, brushing a curl behind his ear.

“Did I hurt you?”

Damen shook his head, drawing Laurent a little closer. “No,” he said. “No, you didn’t hurt me.”

“You scared me,” Laurent admitted. “I’ve never seen you lose control like that. I thought you would hurt yourself.”

Damen breathed a chuckle. “I’m fine, Laurent. I’ve… gods, I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“Good?” Laurent sounded a little nervous. Damen stroked his back, trying to offer reassurance.

“Yes. Mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“It was… intense, Laurent,” he confessed. “More intense than anything I’ve ever felt.”

“Would you… would you ever want to…”

“Yes,” Damen said. Laurent blinked. “Yes. I’d love to do that again Laurent. Maybe not for a while though, my cock is going to need a good while to recover.”

Laurent giggled again, in the way he only ever did after sex, with a kind of carefreeness that Damen treasured above everything.

“You liked it?” Damen asked.

Laurent’s eyes darkened. He bit his lip and nodded.

Damen grinned. “Maybe next time, you’ll let me do it to you?”

Laurent shivered at that, and Damen groaned when he felt Laurent clench around his cock.

“I’d like that,” Laurent said.

They lay together for a long time, holding each other while the sun rose steadily in the sky and the world awoke around them. Laurent treasured every piece of Damen so gently, like he was made of glass, like he was the most precious thing in the world, and put him back together with the kind of love and care that once Damen would never have expected he was capable of. He cared for Damen’s bruised wrists, rubbing sweet smelling, soothing lotion into them as he kissed Damen’s hands, he cleaned the mess they had made off Damen’s sweat slicked skin, and wiped his face with a soothing, cool cloth. He gently pulled the phallic plug out of Damen’s ass, setting it aside for cleaning, and kissed Damen’s grunts of discomfort away.

Damen had never loved him more.

They put the two metal rings away in the draw with the rest of their toys.

Damen already couldn’t wait to use them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @exyking, drop me a prompt if you like i'll try to get around to it
> 
> ALSO should've mentioned this earlier, but cock rings are definitely not magical anti-coming devices, and the above fantasy is probably physically impossible, the male anatomy is not nearly that simple, just thought y'all should know (tho i'll keep this in the end notes so you can enjoy the read before realism slaps you in the face)


End file.
